


Mr. Sakura & The Heartbreak Prince

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 樱井翔水仙 [4]
Category: Arashi (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: HP AU的翔水仙樱井翔x藤堂步 没展开写 算是大纲文
Relationships: Sakurai Sho/Sakurai Sho, 樱井翔/樱井翔, 樱井翔水仙
Series: 樱井翔水仙 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653796
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

01.

黄毛翔是热血沸腾格兰芬多小狮子，小步是掌控一切斯莱特林小恶魔。

狮蛇宿怨，体现在两个小孩儿身上，就是第一次见面豆丁翔傻乎乎地和「新朋友」示好，结果被藤堂反手一个鼻涕虫糊在脸上收场。

藤堂：我只是想试试新学的咒语而已（无辜.jpg

从此结下梁子。

藤堂家是典型的纯血统贵族家庭，规矩多还无聊透顶，到了霍格沃茨简直如鱼得水，不再需要束手束脚，有一段时间几乎是横着走。日常消遣是和狮院的小黄毛互怼，藤堂自己十项全能，逮住一切机会嘲笑豆丁怕虫子还恐高，第一节飞行课他们是一起上的，藤堂亲眼看到：扫帚听到樱井说「起来」后，自行滚出了十米远（……）

当然他俩还是有点不一样：小步是觉得看黄毛炸毛特别有意思，豆丁就比较认真，每次都真实地怒发冲冠（……）

樱井一看就是正统教育下长大的小少爷，虽然看着像个叛逆不良（樱井：我天生就是这个发色！），其实骨子里还是传统传统传统，有时候一本正经让人发笑（其实只有藤堂这么想）

当然藤堂才不会说自己欣赏他身上完全没有老派贵族鬼气森森的装模作样，狮蛇两院一起上课的机会多，很多次藤堂在不紧不慢跳过那些恶作剧的台阶时，身边都会掠过一个冲冲冲的樱井，藤堂眯着眼睛看他金色的头顶，觉得樱井像个能量用不完的小太阳。

五年级时小狮子已经长成骄矜的大狮子，小恶魔也顺利进阶大魔王。他们都当上了级长，依然一见面就掐（其实只有樱井在掐，藤堂以躲闪&冷嘲热讽为主），唯一的变化是他们有了个拉文克劳的共同好友，叫二宫和也。

其实先和二宫认识的是樱井，发现藤堂步居然拐带（……）二宫时差点气晕。但在二宫本人看来，自己是倒了八辈子霉才会夹在这俩「宿敌」中间——这称呼是樱井发明的，二宫第一次听到他一本正经说出口时被呛到了——他简直都不好意思吐槽樱井翔一个级长居然中二到这个地步，转头就在藤堂那里把他卖了。藤堂笑到打滚，并且 （意料之中的）拿着狠狠嘲笑了樱井一番。

七年级学校要选男学生会主席，整个学校有能力当选的其实就他们俩。樱井翔鼓足了劲儿要和他的宿敌（……）一较高下，藤堂觉得有趣，很配合地拿出一副要和他好好竞争的架势——那段时间出了不少很久以后还在被津津乐道的事件，比如樱井翔突然决定要挑战连老师都不忍心，直接让他免修的飞行课，结果浮在半空中狂吐不止，最后还是藤堂从二宫手上抢了扫帚，飞上去把他扯回地面……

暑假里樱井收到了徽章，他兴奋得要命，打定主意要在开学好好嘲笑藤堂一番，结果开学后却得知对方居然退学回家继承家业了（……）

狮子vs大魔王最后一场：樱井狮，完败


	2. Chapter 2

02.

樱井翔从小就嘴皮子利索，进了霍格沃茨后又被分在热情的狮院，越发活跃活泼，像一颗蹦蹦跳跳的能量球（？

都说木秀于林风必摧之，然而樱井长了一张相当占便宜的脸：轮廓并不深刻，但非常招人喜欢——没有人可以抵挡他那双圆圆的大眼睛。

五年级他理所当然成了级长，接到信后先是在院子里跑了一圈，跑累了坐地沉思一番，决定以此为契机改变可爱风格走COOL路线。这想法并不是突然出现——近来藤堂老叫他斑比，说他眼睛像小鹿；樱井坚信从这人嘴里出来的都不会是什么好话——偏偏其他人都觉得可爱，从此一传十十传百流传开，每次樱井听到都暴跳如雷。

樱井斑比要一雪前耻。

未成年人校外不得使用魔法——他只好用麻瓜手段，找出母亲缝衣的银针对着自己一顿猛扎。父母听到惨叫还以为家里遭到袭击，魂飞魄散冲进房间，却发现是长子在做人体试验（？

樱井夫妻：……打扰了。

哀嚎一个暑假后，斑比自信已经长成了鹿，得意洋洋地将闪亮耳钉和脐钉炫耀给朋友看。霍格沃茨从此少了个小可爱，多了个cool guy——虽然在好朋友以及「宿敌」面前他还是收敛不住一激动就话痨的作风。朋友习惯了，某人却觉得吵闹过分（樱井：藤堂步你说什么你这个——）

O.W.L.考试过后，六年级学生就进入了高级课程，没变的是魔药高级班依然是狮蛇两院同上——樱井和藤堂都十项全能，双双拿了十个Outstanding，自然又苦大仇深地坐在了同一间教室。

魔药教授一看到这两个从一年级起就不对盘的小崽子就头疼，生怕他俩当堂掐起来——此前并不是没有发生过这样的事情，半个教室的人都惨遭波及，肿胀药水四处飞溅，管他是敌是友，纷纷肿得妈都认不出。

然而樱井翔是谁——中二（划掉）热血的人物代表，即使隔了一整个教室也可以准确地锁定「宿敌」位置，强行碰瓷（划掉）挑战。

坦白说樱井没有那么擅长魔药——他对这种需要一点点配比的东西天生缺点儿耐心，高级课程又明显比之前难了不止一点，他已经很久没有配出一副完美药剂了。因此，当老师亲口表扬了他送上台的药剂标本，言语间暗示他这次一定能拿到O时，樱井简直高兴得要跳起来了。

他几乎是飘着回到座位，回神的第一件事就是去看藤堂——只要两人同时待在一个空间，他的目光永远是黏在藤堂身上，找他几乎快成条件反射了。然而这次，藤堂的表现却大大出乎他的意料：面色阴沉，装瓶时手一抖差点洒掉，他面前的坩锅缺了个大口子，一副劫后余生的凄惨模样。

樱井先是震惊，接着好奇：到底发生了什么，居然能让万事游刃有余的斯莱特林魔王如此不镇定？

于是一下课他就蹿到藤堂面前，挤兑他的同时不忘显摆自己的成果——沉稳的格兰芬多级长唯独这时幼稚得像个孩子。

藤堂被他烦得要命。

课前他刚刚收到猫头鹰带来的信，从假期开始隐约的怀疑得到确认——家族确实出现了严重问题，虽然他一直讨厌家族束缚，可覆巢之下焉有完卵。整堂课他都在思考自己该如何应对，脑子里画出了一张无比复杂的人物关系图。他神思不属，下课不过慢了一步，就被格兰芬多小狮子缠住——周围一片嘈杂，樱井语速又快，藤堂就见他上下嘴皮子碰来碰去。藤堂实在没有精力理会这人的闹腾，难得没有反驳，只想赶快甩掉这个小尾巴。

然而他不说话，不代表樱井就会闭嘴。直到远离人群樱井还在喋喋不休，藤堂实在被他嚷嚷得头疼，干脆一不做二不休，抓住樱井的手腕把他拖出了塔楼。

两人拉拉扯扯到了扫帚棚。天已经黑了，樱井挣扎了一路，好不容易挣脱开，掏出魔杖刚要念咒照明，就被藤堂揪着领子堵住了嘴——身体力行地让他无法再开口。

突如其来的举动吓到了虽然情书收到手软但其实非常纯情的狮院酷哥，樱井忘记反抗，直接被亲懵了。

其实最初藤堂只是想让他闭嘴，谁知道樱井僵在原地根本没有抗拒，憋闷一天的大魔王总算是找到发泄地方，不客气地顺势撬开他的牙关卷住舌尖吮吸。

两个人都是初吻。分开后藤堂有点喘不过气，樱井不知道是不是打击太大——直接晕倒在藤堂怀里。直到半夜他才醒来，一睁眼就对上一双幽亮大眼——藤堂把他的猫头鹰留下，自己回湖底宿舍睡觉去了。

樱井狮：……靠


End file.
